1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to drain pans for air conditioning systems and in one aspect, to such systems including a coil.
2. Description of Related Art
In many prior art air conditioning systems a coil in a housing is oriented in a particular direction depending on the coil design, housing design, and available drain pans. In certain systems, a V-shaped coil (sometimes called an "A" coil) or M-shaped coil (when coils are viewed from one end) is used with the V or M pointing up. Alternatively these coils are positioned with the coil on a side.
Often it is desirable to re-orient a coil which is already positioned in a housing with the V (or A) pointing up or with the V (or A) or M pointing horizontally. After re-positioning there must be a pan beneath the coil.
There has long been a need for a drain pan suitable for triple coil positions. There has long been a need for such an apparatus which is simple, easily made, easily installed, and easily accessed.